dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiori Kamiyama
Shiori Kamiyama(上山しおり; Kamiyama Shiori) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A freshman student of Kuoh academy and one of the ascending idols of the frist-years, Shiori is Ichijou Tsukino's main love interest and later girlfriend. A completely normal human, she's a pivotal existence and person in Ichijou's life, who's his main source of devotation, love and driving force through out the series. Appearance Shiori is described as a beautiful, tall, well-endowed but unhealthy young woman with long purple hair, fair skin, red eyes and perfect outline. She's about the same height as Ichijou, and with always inexpressive features in her pretty face. Being a student from Kuoh academy, she's usually wearing the typical uniform of white lined shirt, magenta skirt and black corset-cape and shoes. During weekends in her jogging sessions, she instead wears proper jogging gear such as black sweatpants, purple tracksuit jacket and sleeveless shirts. When during dates with Ichijou, she wears black shirts and white skirts and cute purses with several anime stitches. Personality Kamiyama is described by everyone as someone completely "Normal": She's a quiet, composed, polite young woman who seeks nothing but peacefulness and quietness in her life, much more like Ichijou himself. Being one of the smartest students in the first-years and adored by her peers for being intelligent and pretty, Shiori maintains a stoic and quiet expression on her face all the time, only expressing happiness and joy whern next to her boyfriend Ichijou Tsukino. When developing their relationship, Shiori was at first expressionless, yet interested in Ichijou, and as the story went on, she began to develop further feelings for him, showing concern over the wounds he would receive during his adventures, and pity when he would fail an exam or miss lunch. She also tends to show a more playful and teasing side, such as emptily inviting ichijou for dates or calling him names she would hear others call him. Such side, however, she only shows to ichijou, as any other person around will be faced instead with typical, if not polite, apathy. Such side is also said by her grandmother is showing the love she never could to her parents, also saying that Ichijou's probably the only person besides her family she feels safe and close with. Shiori seems to be a big eater, as her appearances are always involving food or her eating something and offering it to Ichijou. History Not much is known about her past, except that she's the sole daughter of a couple which died in a incident, so she instead was raised by her maternal grandmother, a whealthy old lady, who would spoil and fill her little baby granddaughter with everything she wanted in order to forget the death of her parents. Once a highschooler student, she would enroll in Kuoh academy and soon turn into one of the ascending idols of campus, being adored and envied by her peers and classmates. However, she would later took a liking of a certain student that would instead try to talk to her instead of adore her and fill her with names. That student was Ichijou Tsukino, who later would become her boyfriend. Powers & Abilities High intelect -''' Shiori seems to be highly intelligent, being one of the top-ranking students in all Kuoh academy and having intelectual conversations with people far older than her. 'Taming -' For whatever reason, anyone within her radius, not only ichijou, seems to calm down when she's around. Whatever this is a supernatural ability or not is yet to be seem. Trivia * Her image and appearance is based on Hitagi Senjougahara from the '''Bakemonogatari series. * Her name, Shiori, means "Bookmark". It's also a reference with the name Ichijou, which means "One article" or "One Page". * "Kamiyama" means "above the mountains". Again, combined with Ichijou's surname, Tsukino, makes a reference to the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, a japanese folklore tale. * Like any person close to Ichijou, she's named after a number. In her case, 4(shi). * Besides being a big eater, shiori apparently is also a sweet-tooth, since in every appearance she's in, she's eating some kind of candy or pastry. * Interesting, some of her radicals that composes her and ichijou's names can spell the japanese word for "Ordinary"(一般; Ippan). * She's the only character who's officially in a relationship with Ichijou, being his girlfriend. Unlike Yoko or Irene, who deemed him as their fiance. * For a while, she shared her name with one of Ichijou's sisters. The error was retconned by changing the sister's name to Shion instead. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans